The Long Massacre
The Long Massacre ---- =Basic Information= What is The Long Massacre? The events of The Long Massacre have been slowly growing since the end of the feast of Winter Veil. What started with a few mysterious deaths in Kalimdor has grown into what seems to be a massacre of a MUCH larger scale. The source and reason for these deaths is unknown at this point. This page was created to give the events a place on the wiki as more information is discovered / revealed. Type of RP Medium-heavy / Heavy RP How to get in on the RP ICly In order to participate, just ask around. There are many of us trying to figure out exactly what's going on. =Backstory= The truth behind these events are still unclear to us. Investigations are ongoing, from Gnewsporters of the Gnomish Gnews Gnetwork interviewing random citizens in Alliance cities, to a goblin-owned newspaper in Kalimdor spreading war propaganda. It is said that the Silverwing Sentinels in Ashenvale forest are spearheading efforts to hunt and track the source of these deaths. Little is known beyond this. =Characters Involved= Earthen Ring =Known Facts= Here is a the official forum thread containing the WAMs and the FarCrier posts, as well as community reactions and snippets. Gnomish Gnews Gnetwork Worldwide Alert Messages (WAMs) (in order of appearance) :Posted 01/05/2009 :WAM: Murders in Kalimdor :Gnomish Gnews Gnetwork :Worldwide Alert Message :Sentinels in northern kalimdor have issued a warning to everyone traveling in that region. Due to recent murders reported in Dolanaar and Astranaar, Huntresses are urging travelers to use caution when in the wilderness alone. :The remains of no less than seven victims were discovered pinned to various places atop Teldrassil and within Ashenvale. Cause of death appears to be from a total loss of blood. Priest assistance ineffective. :MESSAGE STOP :Posted 01/10/2009 :WAM: Slaughter of Innocents! :Gnomish Gnews Gnetwork :Worldwide Alert Message :The G^3 is working hard to keep you up to date on the crisis growing on Kalimdor. Our brave agents have spied more information on the continued murder of random travelers in Ashenvale forest. The body count is now believed to be up to twenty or more, with an average of three new dead discovered daily. :Victims appear to be common citizens and travelers. Heroic types are avoided. Traveling without an escort is highly discouraged. :MESSAGE STOP :Posted 01/14/2009 :WAM: Death in Darnassus! :Gnomish Gnews Gnetwork :Worldwide Alert Message :We have just received word that the first deaths have been discovered in Darnassus. Sentinels have been quick to study the bodies to ensure there is no evidence of a new plague. Unfortunately, our Gnewsporters are being left in the dark on further information. So we reluctantly turn to--RUMOR! :Is this a Scourge counter offensive against Alliance homelands while the forces are away? Keep reading to find out! :MESSAGE STOP :Posted 01/14/2009 :WAM: BREAKING! Killer Known? :Gnomish Gnews Gnetwork :Worldwide Alert Message :Are the recent deaths in Kalimdor the result of an overzealous adoptive father? An anonymous tip from Raycroft seems to say so! Who is this wizard the tipper tipped about? Is he truly THAT offended by druidism? Should someone even be allowed to adopt a night elf potentially hundreds of years older than he? How long does magic allow you to live, anyway? :All questions to be answered by the G^3 Gnewsporters as this unfolds! :MESSAGE STOP :Posted 01/23/2009 :WAM: Quietudeness :Gnomish Gnews Gnetwork :Worldwide Alert Message :In a startling change, the past few days have been void of any of the curious murders that have so far plagued Ashenvale. The efforts of the Silverwing may be paying off, and our Gnewsporters have had no choice but to begin interviewing honest citizens. :Rumors abound, however! And they abound around a boat leaving Kalimdor sometime tonight carrying the families of murder victims to Stormwind Harbor. Gnewsporters will be on scene. :MESSAGE STOP :Posted 01/27/2009 :WAM: Lost Ship :Gnomish Gnews Gnetwork :Worldwide Alert Message :We've lost the ship! The G^3 waited patiently to greet the ship, Proudmoore's Folly, as it was supposed to have landed in Stormwind Harbor a few nights past. Unfortunately, the ship carrying the refugees from Kalimdor never arrived. :Dockmasters are at a loss. Both Menethil and Stormwind have dispatched search vessels to patrol the waters in hopes of finding this ship, its crew, and its passengers. :MESSAGE STOP The Orcish FarCrier (in order of appearance) :Posted 01/14/2009 :FarCrier: Death to the Horde :The Orcish FarCrier :Alliance Spreads Death to the Horde! :The FarCrier has learned that Splintertree Post reported news of treacherous deaths to our warchief. :This news came from the disgusting gnomes of the Gnews Gnetwork, and may be some plot to undo the Horde while our own are honorably subduing the cold north. :Five Outrunners were found dead, drained of all life. Their shriveled husks were reminiscent of an undead human-a horrendous fate. :(Ed.: apologies to our Forsaken readership) Ashenvale Guard Patrol Log :Posted 01/14/2009 :A patrol from Ashenvale found a mangled goblin body in the bushes just off of the road south of town. The body was covered in multiple small lacerations and had been drained of blood, like the other mysterious victims. He was still recognizable as a well-known fur trader who worked out of Ratchet and Winterspring. :His family was notified. Category:Storylines